La Fuite
by Lawrena
Summary: Sirius a fait une fugue et ne sait pas vers lequel de ses amis se tourner.


[J'ai retrouvé ça. Ça date de 2013 mais bon. Autant vous faire partager. :)]

London

 **La Fuite**

Il avait fui. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de rester, de rester digne face à leurs sarcasmes. Mais il les haïssait tellement… Il les haïssait d'être comme ils étaient. Il haïssait leurs traditions, leurs préjugés, leur dureté. Il haïssait ce sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Il haïssait l'absence d'amour à son égard, de tendresse, de douceur. En demandait-il trop ? Il savait bien que sa famille était particulière. Tout comme son enfance l'avait été. Si l'on pouvait appeler cela une enfance…

Il se souvenait encore lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. C'était James qui l'avait changé… Leur relation avait d'abord été rivalité. Puis ils avaient fini par apprendre à se connaître, et Sirius s'était davantage ouvert. Il avait découvert ce que c'était, que d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier, avec qui on pouvait être soi-même, sans avoir peur d'être méprisé. Quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. A qui on pouvait exprimer son affection. Et au fil des années, il s'était de plus en plus ouvert, se métamorphosant presque. Même si à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans sa famille, l'ancien Sirius reprenait le pas.

Mais c'était fini, à présent. Il allait laisser tout cela derrière lui. Il ne resterait plus que le Sirius joyeux, sociable, qui croquait la vie à pleines dents…

Pourtant, ce Sirius-là était en train de pleurer à ce moment-là, alors qu'il déambulait un peu au hasard dans les rues de Londres. Il ne savait même pas où aller. James ? Il avait déjà Lily chez lui, et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à tenir la chandelle entre les amoureux. Peter ? Ce n'est pas lui qui saurait le consoler. Remus… ?

Son cœur rata un battement, à cette idée. Remus… Il lui manquait tellement, en plus. Depuis l'incident avec Snape, dont il était entièrement responsable – il le savait – Remus était devenu beaucoup plus distant. Il avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il lui pardonnait, Sirius savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Que cette blessure resterait en lui pour toujours. En y repensant, le maraudeur ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à un tel acte. L'égoïsme ? La colère ? Tant de choses mêlées, sans doute. Mais Remus n'avait pas mérité ça. Et il s'en voulait toujours terriblement.

Cela le fit hésiter. Pouvait-il… ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait ? Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, à part ses amis, et puis… il avait besoin de Remus. Tellement besoin…

Si bien qu'il se retrouva devant chez lui à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Le cœur battant, il inspira profondément et s'approcha de la porte. Mais il n'eut pas le courage de sonner. Ni de frapper. Il resta planté là, comme un idiot, à regarder la porte, sans oser manifester sa présence. Il devait bien être là depuis cinq bonnes minutes lorsque…

\- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le Black sursauta à cette voix qu'il aimait tant. Rougissant doucement, se sentant comme pris sur le fait alors qu'au fond, il n'avait rien fait de mal – enfin, il avait juste fugué quoi – il lui adressa un sourire un peu crispé :

\- Je… Je…

Mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et en derniers recours, lui jeta un regard désespéré. Ce qui eut le don de faire réagir Remus qui se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Padfoot ? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. C'est ta famille ?

Sirius acquiesça, une boule dans la gorge.

\- Je… Je suis parti, Remus. Je suis parti pour de bon…

Sa voix était rauque, tremblante. Et lorsque le lycanthrope vint le serrer dans ses bas, Sirius prit soudain conscience qu'il était en train de pleurer, et de trembler violemment. L'odeur de Remus le calme un peu, bien qu'il continuât à pleurer sur son épaule.

\- Viens, on rentre…, entendit-il Remus souffler à son oreille.

Il se laissa donc conduire à l'intérieur, puis jusque dans la chambre de Remus. Ses parents n'étaient apparemment pas encore rentrés. Remus le fit s'asseoir sur son lit, mais au bout de quelques minutes à rester dans les bras de l'autre, ils s'allongèrent. Blottis toujours l'un contre l'autre, Remus le réconfortait, et Sirius sortait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il parlait autant à quelqu'un. Même à James, il ne s'était jamais ouvert à ce point. Pourtant, à Remus, il dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et encore plus étonnant, le loup-garou se confia également à lui. L'affaire « Snape » fut évoquée, mais ça leur fit du bien à tous les deux, ainsi qu'à leur amitié, car les non-dits avaient manqué finir par la tuer. Ils parlèrent longtemps, toute la nuit presque, et ne s'endormirent qu'au matin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Leur amitié était redevenue comme avant. Et même plus forte encore… car de nouveaux sentiments étaient apparus. Ce n'était plus le fantôme de leur amitié qui était revenu, mais quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui leur avait été inconnu jusqu'à maintenant.

Quelque chose que l'on pouvait nommer l'Amour. Avec un grand « A ».

The End


End file.
